


Last night together

by reina_y_santa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_y_santa/pseuds/reina_y_santa
Summary: Harry muss wieder auf Tour, aber vorher verbringt er noch eine letzte Nacht mit seiner Freundin und denkt über die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung nach.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Last night together

Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, die langen braunen Locken auf dem Kissen verstreut, ihren Arm besitzergreifend über seiner Brust. Lächelnd strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Leicht berührte er dabei die zarte Haut ihrer Wange.  
Er könnte schreien, wenn er daran dachte, dass dies die letzte gemeinsame Nacht für längere Zeit war. Er ging wieder auf Tour. Ein Monat durch Lateinamerika. Mitnehmen konnte er sie leider Gottes nicht, denn sie musste wieder zurück an die Uni nach Deutschland. Manchmal verfluchte er sein Leben. Es wäre oftmals so viel einfacher, wäre er immer noch der normale Typ aus Holmes Chapel, der einfach Spaß am singen hatte. Andererseits hätten sie sich sonst wahrscheinlich gar nicht kennen gelernt.

_Es war einer der seltenen freien Nachmittage. Sie waren gerade in Deutschland für zwei Konzerte und hatten den Mittag frei bekommen, weil einer der tausend Reporter abgesagt hatte. Also hatten sie sich zusammen in die Stadt begeben. Sightseeing. Aber daran hatten sie alle relativ schnell die Lust verloren. Letztendlich waren sie in der Innenstadt gelandet und waren shoppen gegangen.  
"Hey, pass doch auf.", eine laute Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er sich nach der Stimme umschaute, blickte er direkt in die schönsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. "Und taub bist du auch noch, oder wie?"  
Erst der vorwurfsvolle Blick der ihn traf, lies ihn erkennen, dass wohl er Schuld an den herumliegenden Blätter trug.  
"Sorry, I was...", versuchte er sich zu erklären.  
"Don't need to explain anything.", wiegelte sie ab, während sie begann ihre Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben.  
Schnell bückte er sich, um dem Mädchen zu helfen. "I'm sorry.", entschuldigte er sich nochmals.  
"It's okay."_

Hätte er sie nicht so unbedacht umgerannt, hätte er sie nie zu einem Kaffee eingeladen. Und er wäre wahrscheinlich nie nach Deutschland gekommen ohne die Band. Aber das war unwichtig. Wichtig war nur das er damals all seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte, um nach ihrer Nummer zu fragen. Zwischen ihnen war eine Freundschaft entstanden und langsam war daraus mehr geworden.

_"Danke, dass du hergeflogen bist!"  
"Ich hab zu danken. Du hast den Flug bezahlt und das Hotel.", leidend sah sie ihn an. "Ich kann dir das wahrscheinlich nie mehr zurück geben."  
"Sollst du auch nicht. Es ist genug, dass du da bist. Mehr will ich gar nicht."  
Wenn sie nur wüsste. Sie könnte von ihm alles verlangen, solange sie nur bei ihm war. Ja, er war verliebt in sie. Aber wie konnte man auch nicht. Sie hatte so einen liebenswürdigen Charakter und sah noch dazu super aus.  
"Setzen wir uns hier ein bisschen hin, bitte?" Mit diesem Satz ließ sie sich in den Sand fallen. "Es ist einfach himmlisch hier. Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben."  
"Willst du mein Haus haben?", neckisch stupste er sie an. Das brachte sie zum lächeln.  
"Das ist mein Ernst."  
"Meiner auch." Mit ernster Miene nahm er eine Haarsträhne von ihr in die Hand und strich sie hinter ihr Ohr. So nah an ihrem Gesicht, fiel es ihm schwer sie nicht einfach zu küssen.  
Es war einer dieser magischen Momente. Die Sonne sank langsam auf das Meer hinab, das Wasser schlug in sanften Wellen an den Strand. Er sah nur in ihre Augen, versank langsam in ihnen.  
Ob es wirklich so schlimm wäre, wenn er sie jetzt küssen würde? Mann Styles, jetzt gib dir 'nen Ruck und tue es einfach._

Er hatte es gewagt. Und gewonnen. Seit diesem Abend am Strand waren sie beide zusammen – ein Paar. Natürlich war es schwierig gewesen. Sein Timing war so schlecht gewesen, dass sie sich zwei Tage später wieder von einander trennen mussten. Die Band musste weiter nach Australien und sie wieder nach Deutschland.  
Es war die erste Feuerprobe für sie als Paar gewesen und sie hatten sie überstanden. Das er sie liebte, das sie sich liebten, war ihnen spätestens in dieser Zeit klar geworden. So war dann auch das Wiedersehen ausgefallen. Ein ganzes Wochenende waren sie einfach nur in seiner Wohnung geblieben, hatten gekuschelt und einander geküsst.

_"Versprichst du mir was?", aus großen Augen sah sie ihn flehend an. "Wenn du das nächste mal so lang weg bist, will ich wieder so ein Wochenende."  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, my lady."  
"Versprichst du mir noch was?" Auffordernd blickte er sie an. "Bitte bleib immer du selbst. Verbiege dich nicht, auch nicht für mich."  
"Versprochen! Aber dann musst du mir auch etwas versprechen."  
"Schieß los!"  
"Wenn dir das ganze zu viel wird, mit mir, dem reisen und der ganzen Öffentlichkeit, dann sprich mit mir. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, aber dich auch nicht kaputt machen."  
"Noch ist es ja nicht so weit."  
"Aber wenn es öffentlich wird, werden sie uns jagen.", verteidigte er sich.  
"Okay, versprochen. Aber so leicht wirst du mich nicht los."_

Das zwei Monate später eine wahre Zerreissprobe auf sie zukommen würde, konnte er da noch nicht ahnen. Sonst hätte er alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und öffentlich seine wunderhübsche Freundin gezeigt.  
Im Januar hatte seine Freundin viel für die Uni zu tun. Sich auf Referate vorbereiten, für Klausuren lernen. Da war Hin- und Herfliegen einfach nicht drin. Das wusste er, das wusste sie. Also hatte sie es auch nicht für schlimm befunden, als er entschieden hatte nach L.A. zu fliegen.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Abendessen und ein kurzer Urlaub in den Bergen, zu so einer Story werden könnte. Eine Beziehung mit Kendall Jenner. Gut, es gab schlimmeres, aber es war nun mal nicht die Wahrheit. Für seine Freundin zu Hause war das natürlich belastend. Noch dazu der Stress mit der Uni und sie hatten einen ersten 1A Beziehungsstreit. Aber auch den hatten sie überstanden.

_"Ich kann einfach nicht mehr Harry. Alles an das ich noch denken kann ist, dass dort drüber so viele Frauen rumlaufen, die hübscher sind als ich und noch dazu berühmt sind. Und dann auch noch Kendall Jenner. Mit ihr musst du dich nicht verstecken."  
"Aber ich will nichts von den anderen. Ich liebe dich, und nur dich. Und die anderen sind mir egal, da können sie noch so hübsch und reich sein."  
Vor Verzweiflung begann er von einer Ecke in die andere zu laufen. Es war aber auch zum verzweifeln. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er in Amerika war, hatte sie den Gedanken nicht gut genug für ihn zu sein. Was absolut lächerlich war! Sie war absolut perfekt für ihn.  
Und zur Verzweiflung kam die Angst. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlassen. Ohne sie war er verloren. Aus ihr zog er seine Stärke. Am liebsten würde er sie an den Armen packen und schütteln, sie in die Arme nehmen und küssen und nie mehr los lassen. Aber es musste ja ausgerechnet jetzt ein verfickter Ozean zwischen ihnen liegen.  
"Babe, bitte. Wir reden darüber, wenn ich bei dir bin.Tue jetzt bitte nichts unüberlegtes."_

Er hatte sich sofort um einen Rückflug gekümmert und 3 Tage später war er bei ihr. Gott sei Dank ohne das ihn jemand erkannte. Das gesamte Wochenende verbrachten sie damit, die Gegend zu erkunden. Erkannt wurde er nicht und selbst wenn, es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Alles was für ihn zählte war ihr Glück.  
Nach einer Woche flog er wieder nach LA. Zurück ließ er seine Freundin. Eine junge Frau, die wieder voll mit Selbstbewusstsein war und die durch die Liebe von und für ihn erstrahlte. Da war es ihm sogar egal, dass sie erst eine Woche nach seinem Geburtstag kommen konnte. Und er hatte sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er hatte ein neues Haus in Malibu gekauft. An genau dem Strandabschnitt, an welchem sich die beiden zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten.  
Sie hatten keine Eile. Manchmal verbrachten sie ganze Tage nur mit küssen und kuscheln auf der Couch oder im Bett. Es war schön mal keine Verpflichtungen zu haben, keine Termine, und vor allem musste er sie nicht sofort wieder an den Flughafen bringen, weil sie zur Uni musste.

_"Komm wieder ins Bett!" Verschlafen sah sie ihn an.  
"Aber Kleines, ich will uns doch nur Frühstück holen. Sonst verhungerst du mir noch und das kann ich auf keinen Fall zulassen." Leicht beugte er sich über sie um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu stehlen.  
"So leicht verhungert man nicht. Schlimmer ist Dehydration."  
Jetzt musste er doch lachen. Selbst in halbschlafenden Zustand war sie noch klüger als alle, die er kannte. Manchmal fragte er sich, womit er diese wunderbare Person überhaupt verdient hatte. Sie war intelligent, hübsch und nett. Sie war alles was man sich wünschen kann.  
„Na ja aber zu trinken haben wir auch nichts mehr. Also bist du in Gefahr zu dehydrieren und auch das kann ich nicht zu lassen. Wer soll mich denn sonst pflegen, wenn ich auf Tour krank werde, hmm?"  
"Das ist gemein. Na gut, du darfst gehen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"  
"Und die wäre?"  
"Du lässt mich nie mehr allein, außer es ist lebenswichtig."  
"Niemals."_

„Warum schläfst du noch nicht?“  
Die Stimme seiner Freundin riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt, allerdings war ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so entspannt wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Oftmals vergaß er wie sensibel sie war, was diese Dinge betraf. Sie merkte sofort, wenn er in seinen Erinnerungen festhing.  
„Ich hab an unser erstes Treffen gedacht und daran, dass ich mich sofort in dich verliebt hab.“  
„Ich war so stinkwütend auf dich. Du hättest beinahe die Arbeit von Monaten kaputt gemacht.“  
„Wirst du mir auch mal verraten was das für eine Arbeit war?“  
„Nicht jetzt und morgen nicht gleich.“  
Leicht veränderte sie die Lage ihres Kopfes auf seiner Schulter und öffnete nur leicht ihre Augen. Sofort verstand er was sie von ihm wollte. Eine kleine Bewegung und schon lagen seine Lippen auf ihren.  
„Das werde ich vermissen… Ich werde dich vermissen.“, sagte sie nach dem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten. „Und jetzt musst du schlafen. Du kriegst nie genug Schlaf, wenn du auf Tour bist.“

Und das tat er dann auch. Seine Freundin in seinen Armen, fest an seinen Körper gepresst, fand er den Schlaf den er so dringend nötig hatte. Denn wer war er schon, um dieser klugen Frau zu widersprechen. Und der nächste Morgen, der Morgen des Abschieds, würde früh genug kommen.


End file.
